One class of vehicles that has gained popularity is utility terrain vehicles because while similar to all-terrain vehicles, the utility terrain vehicles also generally include a storage region. One benefit of the storage region is that the storage region enables objects to be more easily transported than with all-terrain vehicles. An example of one such utility terrain vehicle is the Polaris RZR.
In certain configurations, the storage region may include a floor, sides walls, a front wall and a back wall that together form a partially enclosed region that may be similar in shape to the bed on a pickup.